The Ring Master's Sister
by eternallystarcrossed2010
Summary: AU! Caspian is hired at a traveling circus to guard the Ring Master's sister, Lucy. However, Lucy does not want a guard- she wants to be free to do as she pleases. Caspian has never met such a intriguing young woman. Lucy has never met such a curious young man. Can she overcome her distaste for his job and allow friendship to bloom...or even, more? What would the Ring Master say?
1. Chapter 1

**So I had a completely different idea for this big AU piece I wanted to.**

**Then, as always, it changed completely.**

**It's not that the original story is bad- I actually think it's rather good. But when I was down on a trip to Nashville, I saw this show called ****Traces.**** Seven performers were part acrobats, part dancers, part "Who needs the Laws of Physics?"**

**Any way it put a completely different story in my head- and it wouldn't go away.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**REMEMBER; AU! It's actually set in America, early to mid-1800 when the railroads are being built.**

Caspian looked around him in awe. When his friend Robert Trumpkin had said he'd help Caspian find a job, he had assumed it would be on the railroads. The U.S. government was hell bent on expanding west and having ways to get there faster than horses.

Caspian, who used to travel, understood the wonder and promise of unfound lands; the danger and thrill behind them. Of course, he knew they were not unfound.

Caspian used to trap with his father and uncle in the upper territory of the "New World"; he knew of and even traded with the tribes of the north.

He could only assume there would be more natives, more tribes- he could only assume they wouldn't be too happy to see the hordes of people crossing their lands.

Alright, to be very honest, Caspian was glad his job wasn't on the railways. Angry natives were dangerous; that was proven when Caspian's father had been killed by a rouge native. His uncle had sent him away, vowing to find the murder; however, he claimed Caspian should move on and start his new life.

So with little money in his pocket, Caspian supposed it was a miracle that he had run into his father's old friend Robert. Trumpkin, as he had everyone call him, had instantly offered aid in finding a job and lodging- one that included travel.

But, looking around him again, he would have never assumed that _this_ would be the job he would be offered. The colorful tents and bright cages around him sparkled with life; men working to rid the platforms and keep the wild animals at bay. _A circus, _Caspian thought _I'm working at a circus._

"Caspian?" Trumpkin called, "Come this way, won't you. You need to meet the Ring Master. He'll tell you what to expect." Caspian followed him through the throngs of working men, animals and performers. Trumpkin headed away from the main tents towards the clusters of white tents at the end of the site. Trumpkin headed for the center one, which had red cloth for a door; it stood out from all the other tents, crying _I'm important, look at me. Come to me. _ "This is the Ring Master's tent. He sleeps here, when he is here, along with his second in command, who is always here. In fact, I believe it is the second in the command you'll be seeing tonight. He is the Ring Master when the true Master is gone."

"Which is often, I take it?" Caspian inquired.

Trumpkin shrugged, "He is a mysterious and busy man." Was his only answer before he pulled back the red cloth, "Ho! Peter! Are you in? I have your fresh blood."

A blonde man, not much older than Caspian came into view from around the bend. He studied Caspian briefly, before smiling and extending his hand, "Glad to meet you."

"You as well. Thank you for the job." Caspian shook his stand.

"I hope you as still as grateful after you understand what it entails." Peter shook his head softly. "Caspian, is it?" Caspian nodded, "You will not be a worker of the circus, but rather a worker of me and my brother- and of course the Ring Master." Caspian furrowed his brows in confusion. "You will be a guard."

Peter turned away and beckoned Caspian to the other side of the tent. Caspian followed, curious to what Peter meant by guard? Peter drew back the sheet on the back his tent, and gazed out towards the two behind it. "You will be guarding my sister Lucy."

"Is she in danger?" Caspian asked. Peter scowled, but it was not at Caspian. "Only from herself." Caspian was confused by his words.

"I have a family of four, including myself. My parents were killed, leaving me the head of the family." Peter's eyes darkened at the memory, "It's me, my sister Susan, my brother Edmund and my youngest sister Lucy. After our parents death, we had no home, no money. Then the Ring Master, bless him, took us in."

Peter leaned against a support pole of his tent, "Just before the circus moved to this location, Susan disappeared. Ran away." Peter closed his eyes, "We knew she was unhappy but…" Peter took deep breath in, "Edmund went after her, so it was left to me to watch my baby sister."

Trumpkin let out a gruff laugh, "She's not the eight year old she was when you came here lad. She's a young woman now."

"A young woman with a hot head and fierce wanderlust that is going to get her killed." Peter said, exasperated, but not angry. "I cannot watch her, nor can anyone else." He looked at Caspian, "That is where you come in."

"I'm…babysitting?" Caspian clarified. Trumpkin let out another laugh, "You tell that to her and you'll be on the receiving end of her sharp tongue." He spit out between laughs, "She's seventeen and a fireball at that." Trumpkin gave his a sharp look, "She'd have your head on a platter boy."

Peter laughed truly for the first time since Caspian had met him. "That's true- it will be tough Caspian. She's adventurous, daring, sharp and has a free spirit. She will not be treated like a child. Come," Peter beckoned him through the back of the tent, "You'll sleep in the left tent, her in the right. It's time to meet her."

"I best be heading back to my tent for the night," Trumpkin called out, "Good Luck lads, you'll need it." He turned away laughing.

Caspian glanced at Peter nervously, "Does she know I am going to be guarding her?"

"Yes." Peter nodded, "But she is not happy."

Caspian blanched. For first time, Caspian wished he had found a job on the railroads.

**What do you guys think? Yay or Nay? **

**Please let me know guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright- some quick points to help clear up some confusion.**

**They are not in Narnia, nor do they know of its existence. HOWEVER, Aslan may be around later in the story…or and AU version of him (but still the majestic being we all adore).**

**Caspian has never met Peter, Susan, Edmund or Lucy. None of them are royal, or will be. **

**Caspian and Susan have never met, kissed, etc- HOWEVER- Lucy does still feel like she's in her sister's shadow at times**

**Other beloved characters will appear with their name as their LAST NAME- they will mostly be very minor characters**

**There may be a few OC's, but they will be very minor- especially compared to my regular used of OC's in my other storys**

**Now, onward!**

Caspian stayed a step behind Peter, rather nervous about meeting young woman. He had met strong minded women before, but they had all been older women who had "paid their dues and deserved their respect". But never had he met, or heard of such a spirited young woman. Truth be told, Caspian didn't like the frailty women were raised to have- he'd always been attracted to the adventurous types.

Perhaps it was because he wasn't meeting a new friend- he was meeting someone he was to guard and keep in line. And if Trumpkin held enough respect for this Lucy to warn Caspian about her, he really did need to tread his water carefully.

Peter had reached the tent and called inwards, "Lu? Are you in?"

"Where else would I be Peter." A bitter soprano voice mocked back, "You've forbidden me to be anywhere else."

Peter sighed heavily, "Lucy, you know that is not what I was trying to say. It's only that-"

"Stop, Peter. Just stop." The voice bit out. The white cloth that was the door to her tent was flung back and a petit young woman with auburn hair strode out. She angrily stalked towards Peter, who- much to Caspian's surprise- backed up rapidly. "You will listen to me. I am not some little child you can keep locked up around the clock!"

"Lucy," Peter stopped backing up and allowed his sister to come face to face with him. Well, they would have been face to face if Lucy hadn't been a few inches shorter than him. "I just want you safe."

Lucy threw her hands in the air as an act of exasperation. "Here we go again- I do not need to be kept safe. There is no great danger I need to be guarded from."

"Except yourself…" Peter muttered, but Lucy had heard it. She whipped around, pointing an accusing finger at him, "You say that I am too hot headed; that I'll get myself hurt. But I am not the one who ran away here!" Peter turned red and grabbed her hand that was pointed at his throat and gently pushed it down. He took a deep breath and then turned to face Caspian. Lucy looked, as if noticing him for the first time. "Lucy," Peter said, "This is Caspian."

Lucy blinked once, then twice. Then she blushed. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It doesn't sound like it." Caspian tried to make a joke, but his voice comes out wrong. He sounds annoyed. _Oh dear, _Caspian thought, _That's not going to make her like me._

Lucy's brows furrowed, but not in anger as he expected. Rather in…embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Her blushed grew, and now Caspian understood it, "Please understand the problem is not you…rather…your job." Lucy glared at Peter, who had regained his composition. Now less frightened of his sister's wrath, he stood his ground. "This is happening Lucy. Please stop fighting me on this."

"But Peter!"

"Please." Was all Peter said in reply. Lucy pursed her lips and then gave a tight nod. "Fine." She nodded again. And then took a deep breath in, blowing it out towards her forehead. A few loose hairs fell into her face and she pushed them away harshly.

"It really is nice to meet you Caspian." She huffed out a little but then smiled. Her eyes sparked to life when that smile graced her face and Caspian felt a different rush than he originally felt towards the girl. Instead fear it was…not quite attraction (not that she wasn't attractive, she was extremely so actually) but more interest. There was something about Lucy that called to Caspian. He wanted to know her, to understand what made her so spirited and different.

Peter cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should all retire. Lucy, since you'll want to- and will be- wandering the grounds tomorrow, why don't you show Caspian around tomorrow, since he'll be with you."

Lucy rolled her eyes- but only half way- before she realized she had agreed to be guarded. And Caspian was standing there. She really didn't have a problem with him; just his job, she meant that. "Yes, of course." She said, if not a bit resigned.

"Great. I have some papers to finish filling out. Would you be kind enough to see Caspian settled?" Peter asked. Lucy nodded and Peter pulled her into a hug. She stayed stiff for about three seconds before returning her hug. Peter kissed the top of her head and then turned away. Peter clapped Caspian on the shoulder as he walked back towards his tent.

Caspian looked over at Lucy, who was studying him carefully. She saw him catch her look, but instead of being embarrassed, she simply smiled at him. The strange feeling went through him again. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Come now, Caspian." She beckoned towards the tent next to hers. "You'll be staying here. With how protective Peter is, I'm lucky you're not staying in my tent." Lucy said with a funny smile.

"Well if he's protective as you say, then I believe he'd kill me if I was in your tent." Caspian spoke before he could process what he thought; then he turned slightly red. Lucy, to her credit, looked mildly confused, and then she actually let out a gruff laugh. "As much as I love him, that is not his business."

Caspian blushed even harder, staring blankly at her. She laughed again, "Oh Caspian, not that it's your business either, but no man has ever shared my tent."

Caspian blushed still, not believing that she would so openly share this. She truly was different.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Lucy called, standing in the makeshift doorway of his tent. Caspian shook his head and walked into his tent. Lucy came up from behind him, gesturing her arms wide. "Welcome home."

His tent was simple. It had his trunk that Trumpkin sent ahead was in the corner; his bed was a mattress on the on the ground, covered in a few blankets and two pillows. "If you want some more blankets, I'll find you some." Lucy said, "Personally, I have several pillows and a ridiculous amount of blankets- my brothers refer to it as my nest." Lucy grinned widely.

Caspian nodded, "Thank you Lucy, I shall let you know. I'll see you in the morning?"

"What? Not going to stalk me back to my tent?" Lucy teased. Then she came closer to him. "Now Caspian, tell me. Are you a hand-shaker, head-nod, or a hugger?" She let a sly smile loose.

"I don't really know, Lucy." Caspian almost tripped over his words.

Lucy let out a small giggle, "Well, let's test it?" She wrapped her arms around Caspian's frame. He was surprised, both by the gesture and the floral scent of her auburn curls. "Goodnight Caspian." She whispered and then swept from him tent.

Well, he knew one thing. If they came from Lucy, he was defiantly a hugger.

**How do you guys like it?**

**Please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Caspian awoke with a groan, blinking his eyes. The sides of his tent were letting a small amount of gray light-Caspian guessed it was dawn or just past. He turned to his side but accidently rolled off his makeshift bed and flopped rather ungracefully on the dirt floor of his tent. He rubbed his eyes when he suddenly heard chuckling. His head snapped up to see Trumpkin standing in his doorway.

"Trumpkin." Caspian greeted him, pushing himself into a standing position.

"Morning Caspian," Trumpkin was still laughing a bit, "I just wanted to inform you that today is your first official day and you are already failing at your job." Caspian cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Lucy is already awake." Trumpkin explained, "And has run off. You'll find her in the main tent, but I'd hurry."

Caspian gave Trumpkin a quick thanks and ran towards the main tent, straightening his appearance as he went.

True to what he had been told, Lucy was indeed in the main tent. She was standing in the center, twirling in circles with ribbons that appeared to be connected to a platform at the top of the tent. Caspian was just about to call morning's greeting and ask what she was doing when she suddenly began to run. She pulled the ribbons with her in a semi-circle; she was gaining speed. When her path brought her parallel with Caspian, she leapt from the ground. Instead of landing, or falling as Caspian expected her to, she tightened the ribbons around her hands, shortening them. Then she was suddenly flying.

The ribbons kept her suspended as she did twirls and flips, soaring in a circular path around the tent. Caspian could only stare in awe at the young woman before him. She was wearing a white dress today and her hair was tumbling down her back; she looked like an angel, flying low to the earth. He felt what he had when she smiled at him, only much stronger. Caspian felt hopelessly desperate to know this mysterious angel. He wanted to be her friend and more. How was he falling for a girl he barely knew? His charge?

Peter was going to kill him.

Caspian shook his head. He was not falling for Lucy. He was merely attracted to her. She was very pretty. _ It's more than that. _A voice in his head whispered. He shook his head again. Yes, she was more than a pretty face, but he wasn't falling for her. Merely attraction. He had been attracted to women before. _Not like this_. Caspian clenched his jaw. Why couldn't his inner voice shut up and not get him fired? Or worse….

He watched as Lucy flipped and her hands came free. He ran forward, but only made it four steps before he realized she wasn't falling. He had failed to realize that the ribbons holding her were not two ribbons, but rather one ribbon that made a loop at the end. Her waist was now securely in the loop, leaving her limbs free. She had come closer to the ground at some point and was now trailing her hands in a circle around the tent. Her eyes were closed and she was completely relaxed; she could have been sleeping, save for the small smile that graced her face.

The circles she was swooping in had slowed greatly with no propulsion to keep its speed. She simply hung loosely in the ribbon, letting her hands drag as she slowed to a stop in the center of the tent. She lay completely still for a moment, and just when Caspian was about to worry she was hurt, she moved her hands. She placed them under her head and pushed up into a handstand, untangling herself from the ribbon. Then she kicked her legs forward, doing a backbend to stand. Caspian felt his jaw drop slightly. _How did she do that? Any of it?_

Lucy then opened her eyes to see him standing there. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "You'll get used to seeing strange things. This is a circus after all." Caspian shook his head for what felt like the thousandth time this morning. Lucy smiled, but then her face clouded. She bit her lip and almost looked ashamed. "I suppose you are going to scold me for running off?"

Caspian looked at her and then shook his head, this time as a gesture. "You are far too old for scolding Lucy," Caspian explained, "I would ask for a trade, however. I promise to wake up earlier if you promise not to go running off."

Lucy's brows furrowed, "You are not what I expected Caspian." Then she smiled, "But we have a deal."

* * *

Caspian was glad that Trumpkin had told him where Lucy was, because otherwise he would never have found her. He was practically running to keep up with Lucy as she flitted throughout the waking circus. Everyone seemed to adore her, calling out greetings as she past. He understood why she had asked him about hugging last night- she was nodding towards a few of the men, or running up and giving them a handshake. Lucy hugged very few people, mostly the few women who bustled in and out of the tents.

Caspian was now sitting on a low post that was staked into the ground, watching as Lucy spoke to a young man. He had reddish-orange hair, and wore a knit red scarf around his neck. He was also carrying a black umbrella, though the skies showed no sign of rain. Lucy's head tossed back as she laughed at something he had said. Caspian glowered and then mentally slapped himself.

_She is just your charge. Attracted to her or not, you cannot feel jealous! She could be betrothed to this young man, and it would be none of your business. _

…_Was she betrothed to him? Anyone?_

Caspian groaned at his internal thoughts. Why did he feel such a connection to this girl? He had just met her. Yes, it was clear from watching her interact with everyone that one couldn't help but care for her. Her personality seemed to beam warmth where ever she walked. Caspian was surprised flowers didn't bloom behind her.

_Great, _His thoughts moaned towards him, _now you're thinking about her in clichés. What is __wrong __with you?_

"Caspian?" A soprano voice called gently and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked his eyes clear of his foggy thoughts and focused on Lucy. Her hair was tumbling free and wild, probably from how hard she had just been laughing. "Are you alright, Caspian? Are you ill?" Lucy, to her credit, actually seemed concerned and not gleeful for a reason to be rid of him for a day (if he had been ill, surely he would have to return to his tent).

"I'm quite alright Lucy." Caspian nodded, "I was just…lost in thought, I suppose." Lucy gave him a once over, glaring slightly, but then finding his reasons satisfactory and standing up. She extended a hand, "Come Caspian," she said as she pulled him to standing, "Let's go see if Peter needs any help. Opening night you know!"

* * *

Lucy could see Caspian trailing her from the corner of her eye. She frowned, confused by his odd behavior. He had had a rather unpleasant look on his face when she had been talking to Thomas; perhaps he had been bored.

_Well good. Perhaps if he gets bored enough, he'll quit. _Lucy huffed a little. Caspian didn't seem like a bad person, but she truly did detest his being here.

Perhaps, if he had been any other worker at the circus, she might have tried to befriend him. But he wasn't. He was her guard.

Lucy had been very hurt when Peter had informed her she was to be…watched all day and night. She had fought with him, and they rarely ever fought. But in the end he won.

That didn't mean she was happy about it.

She had to admit, she didn't expect her guard to be….so young. Caspian was slightly younger than Peter, although older than Edmund. She couldn't believe Peter would have a young man guard her. Peter didn't like her talking to Thomas, despite the fact he was merely her best friend. Peter didn't like young men around her; he thought they would take interest in her- romantically that is.

Lucy spared another glance back at Caspian. He was still a few feet behind her, though he seemed to be much more present than he had been a few minutes ago. _He is handsome…._She thought, despite herself, but she could never see herself being interested in him. He was…guarding her! Like she was a child! She felt herself growing angry again- angry at Caspian for his job, Peter for hiring him, Edmund for approving of it and Susan for running off.

Lucy desperately wished to see the Ring Master; he was the father she never had, a great source of comfort. But he was away on business. The next time she would see him would be during the circus's vacation time.

Lucy smiled. In two weeks' time, she would be in New Orleans. Hopefully Edmund will have found Susan by then and they could all meet there. The whole family…plus Caspian.

Lucy looked once again at Caspian, this time to discover he was looking at her. When their eyes met, he looked startled, but then smiled. Lucy was disarmed by how his smile sent a shock through her core. _He really is handsome…_

Lucy snapped her head forward.

He was not her beau or romantic pursuer. He was not her friend.

He was her guard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's so late, but I was having writers block. Should I kick up the romance soon? Oh should I drag it out a bit more? ;) Let me know!**

**And thank you for the reviews my lovelys!**

A week and a half had past remarkable quickly. Lucy didn't realize how much time had passed until Peter had reminded her to start packing her trunk for New Orleans- it was a routine by now, pack a trunk of nicer clothes (thank goodness Peter only required her to wear dresses for dining; she could wear trousers as long as she looked clean and groomed) and pack the rest of her tent and items separately to go with the circus's train. The train went to the next destination and all of the workers would meet there after their months' vacation time. Peter, Lucy and Caspian would be taking a train south down to the City on the River. They would be staying for nearly their entire vacation time- normally they would travel around a bit more, but there were hoping that Edmund would be able to meet them with Susan.

Caspian stood watch as Lucy danced around packing her things, throwing them in one trunk or another. He couldn't help but smile. That was his Lucy, so full of life and happiness. Wait- _HIS Lucy? _ _Where had that come from? _Caspian shook his head, his feelings were supposed to be vanishing, but they only seemed to be growing. He was irritated with himself and almost at Lucy- why did she have to be such a wonderful person?

Over the past week, he and Lucy had grown closer. She seemed to realize that if he was going to be following her everywhere, they may as well be on speaking terms. And the more they spoke, the closer they got.

Of course, that was to be expected; anyone who spoke to Lucy couldn't help but come to adore her. She just had….something about her- something that drew everyone in.

Lucy let out a groan and flopped on her mattress; "I hate packing!" She moaned into her pillow. Caspian chuckled and moved into her tent. "Would you like some help Lucy?" He leaned over her and tapped her on the head. She batted his hand away playfully and turned her head to peer up at him. "If you'd be a dear, you could pack the heavy stuff."

"Feeling weak my darling Lucy?" Caspian teased, wincing inside when he heard his voice call her darling. She appeared to not have heard or ignored it; instead raised her eyebrows. "My darling Caspian," He blushed, _she had heard_, "The heavy stuff is all that is left to pack. And while I may be tired, I am certainly not feeling weak enough to beat you in a fight…"

Caspian laughed, "Lucy, your wit can already whip me in words- for the sake of my pride; let's not test any other fights. That why I can at least pretend in my mind that I can beat you in something."

Lucy laughed as she rolled onto her back, "I suppose I can let you keep whatever sliver of pride you have left." She smirked at him, "Well if you won't pack the heavy things, at least lie here so we can chat a while."

Caspian felt a blush rising in his face, but sat on the empty side of her mattress. "So you and your brothers always go to New Orleans?" He was curious; he'd never been down south and was rather excited about traveling there.

"And my sister." Lucy nodded. Caspian could tell she was saddened by her sister leaving her, and wished there was somewhere to comfort her, "Normally we spend our entire time off absorbing the culture. Peter would escort Susan to the fanciest hotels; she's met some of the most influential people including the former President! Of course, he was really there to meet with the Ringmaster, but he spoke with Susan and Peter even made him laugh-"

"What do you do Lucy?" Caspian interrupted; he didn't mind hearing about Susan and Peter, but he selfishly wanted to know all he could about her. But she didn't seem to mind; she just continued to on with the same excitement in her voice, "Edmund and I explore. Oh Caspian, they have the most beautiful music there. I've even learned to play a bit of it, Jazz, they call it. And last time, Edmund and I found this Tarot Card reader and-" she suddenly stopped, and shot straight up.

"Lucy," Caspian gripped her shoulder, "What is it?"

"The Reader," Lucy said in a small voice, "She said I'd lose someone I loved, not through death but by their choice. She predicted Susan would run away! I never realized!" She was gasping now. Caspian gripped her tighter and pulled her into a hug, nearly on his lap, "Breathe Lucy, breathe."

Lucy nodded, and then took a deep breath. "Could it all be true, I wonder…" She murmured to herself.

"What else did she say?"

"That I would fall in love with my soulmate, but it would be complicated. He would hurt me."

_I would never hurt you _"I would never let harm come to you, Lucy, that's against my job description." Lucy smiled weakly, but seemed uncertain.

"Lucy!" Peter's voice called from outside the tent. Caspian stood, pulling her with him, and then gave her a gentle nudge forward. Peter entered and picked Lucy up, spinning her in a hug. She shrieked and giggled, "Peter!"

"Edmund has sent a letter! He's found Susan in Charleston!" he set her down.

"Oh Peter! That's wonderful!"

"They will meet us in New Orleans. Are you packed?"

"I'm glad you asked." She said with a smirk, "You and Caspian may move my things to the train. I'll take my trunk for New Orleans, you two get the rest."


	5. Chapter 5

Though Lucy's excitement seemed boundless, Caspian quickly learned it wasn't.

"How much longer, Peter?" Lucy sighed, shifting in her seat again. Caspian was sitting across from her while Peter stood by the compartment's door. Peter chuckled, "Five minutes less than the last time you asked Lu."

She groaned and flopped from her sitting position to lying across the seat. Caspian held in a chuckle and stretched his back. They had been on the train for several hours now, slowing tracking on their way down to New Orleans. Lucy's enthusiasm had been decreasing each hour until where she was currently; attempting to find a comfortable way to sleep on her seat. Peter sighed, "I'm going to get us some dinner. I saw there was a line so it may be a while." Lucy groaned loudly and Peter rolled his eyes again, "Good to know your opinion Lu," Peter looked at Caspian, "Good luck with her until I get back." Peter ducked out of the train compartment, literally, as Lucy threw a cushion at his head.

"Well travel certainly puts you in a lovely mood Lucy." Caspian teased her as he fetched the cushion. She was now lying halfway on the seat and halfway falling on the floor. "You know," Caspian continued as he lifted her legs up to set the cushion back on her seat, "The longer this trip goes on, the more you resemble a cooking noodle."

Lucy glared lightly at him and she raised a hand to smack him, but over threw her balance and she tumbled onto the floor. Caspian looked blankly as she stared with a dazed look at the ceiling. "Okay…" Caspian said, trying not to laugh, "Perhaps you should sleep until dinner?" Lucy nodded numbly, suddenly looking very tired. Caspian tucked his arms under her shoulders and knees, picking her up. He carried her over to a seat, tucking her up right by the window. He sat next to her, watching her head eyes droop. "You didn't hit your head did you?" He asked, carefully probing her head. She shook her head and then leaned into his hands. Much to his surprise, she snuggled into his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

**Just a quick update to hold you guys over until I can get a longer update.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm glad that we're _finally_ off that train!" Lucy exclaimed as they stepped off their train and into the bustling New Orleans Depo. Caspian looked around in amazement: this place was more colorful than the circus! Smells wafted by, so spicy they almost burnt the nose. And the music! He could hear about five different songs coming from five different directions, but somehow they all blended into a smooth harmonious jazz. Caspian was so in awe Lucy actually tugged on his hand to move him out of the other passengers' ways. She held on to his hand, gripping it excitedly. Caspian held in a smile. _She is so adorable, her face lit up and glowing. _ He failed to hold the smile back when a young man, who had been eying Lucy on the train, glared at her and Caspian's intertwined hands. Caspian decide to send a clear message(even if it was a not entirely true one) and tugged Lucy a little closer to whisper in her ear, "Let's go find Peter and help him with the luggage." Lucy blushed bright red, but didn't seem to be in any hurry to recreate the gap between them. Or maybe that was just Caspian's imagination.

Caspian quickly located Peter near the luggage compartment of the train and steered Lucy towards there by letting go of her hand to place his on the small of her back. He cast a quick glance back over his shoulder to see the young man looking longingly after Lucy. When he met Caspian's eye, he glared but gave a curt nod. Caspian returned the gesture and then turned back towards Lucy. Though to really drive his point home, Caspian gave her a kiss on the crown of her head right as they stopped a few feet from Peter. Lucy turned to look at him, blushing and looking bewildered.

_Oh… I did not think that through… _Caspian wanted to smack himself. He was sure Lucy saw an equally bewildered look on his face.

"Wh-" Lucy started to asked, but was cut off when Peter noticed them. "There you two are!" Peter jogged over with their luggage not seeming to weight him down a bit. "Glad to be off the train Lu?" Peter teased, not appearing to notice the air between Caspian and his sister. Lucy glared and playfully slapped him, "Oh hush Peter, you know I hate those long trips."

Peter laughed, but it sounded a little strained, "You seemed fine sleeping on Caspian." Lucy's blush returned with a full force, but Peter didn't see it. He was looking curiously at Caspian's hand…which was still on the small of Lucy's back.

Caspian quickly took back his hand a swatted at an imaginary fly.

"Well…"Peter said after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "Shall we check into the hotel? It's only a block away, so we should be able to settle in a bit before supper."

* * *

Caspian was unpacking his things in the cozy hotel room. Though it was only a block from the train station, the hotel was exquisite. His room had a very of the river on one side…and a door conjoining his room to Lucy's on the other….

Caspian thought he would be used to sleeping a room, or a tent away, from her, but he wasn't. It was tortuous to be so close and yet so far from a lovely young woman who he was in love with. It was even worse that he wasn't supposed to be in love with her.

Caspian had finally been able to admit it to himself- he loved Lucy. Despite all the reasons he shouldn't, she occupied his heart.

A knock on the door disrupted Caspian's self-pity musings. "Come in." He called, expecting it to be Lucy wanting to know if he was done packing. It turned out Peter had a last minute meeting with someone important, which left Caspian and Lucy on their own for supper and- if he knew Lucy, which he did- exploring the city until the wee hours of the morning.

"Caspian." Caspian turned in surprise to see it was in fact it was Peter at his door. "A moment?"

"Sure." Caspian waved him in. Peter shut the door but stay leaned against it. He had a very odd look on his face. "Caspian, I'm just going to be up front." Caspian nodded, "When did you fall in love with my sister?"

Caspian froze.

"Caspian, you are a great man. And I consider you a friend. And it any other situation, a good match for Lucy." Peter's face turned hard, "but you are her guard. You cannot be in love with her."

Caspian only could nod. Peter looked around and then swept from the room without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Caspian sat still on his bed.

"_When did you fall in love with my sister?"_

Peter hadn't seemed anger, but he had certainly made his point loud and clear. Lucy was off limits to his affections.

_Why, why did he have to fall for her?_

Of course, that answer seemed clear. She was kind, caring, sweet, friendly, yet fierce and brave. Caspian could make a list that rolled out longer that the rails they had rode to the Crescent City. He had tried to talk himself out of it, at least a million times, but he couldn't. He was bewildered that he fell in love so quickly. He had tried to convince himself that it was merely lust, passion, a schoolboy's crush- but no, he was truly in love with this beautiful young woman.

And she seemed to care for him back, perhaps fancy him even.

But none of that mattered- Peter was right. He was her hired guard; they could not have a relationship. As much as he longed for it.

"Caspian," a soft hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. Lucy was standing over him, her hair dangling in his face slightly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…I umm, yeah…" Caspian brushed her off slightly and almost cringed when he saw the look of hurt flash across her features. He tenderly brushed a hair away from her eyes as an apology of sorts and she smiled at him, easily dismissing his strange behavior.

"Peter has gone to meet the Ring Master, leaving us on our own. Can we please explore the docks? They have wonderful food there and the most interesting people. Please Caspian?" She purposely pouted, and even though he knew it was fake, he still fell for it. She danced a little in victory and grabbed his hand.

"I see why Peter wanted to get you a guard; those 'interesting people' can be dangerous." Caspian chuckled as she dragged him down the hotel steps on into the streets filled with music.

* * *

It was hours later when they finally returned to the hotel late at night, or early in the morning depending on who you asked. Caspian and Lucy were laughing at nothing at all. They had spent the entire evening in each other's company. They had sat in the streets listening to jazz and eating Gumbo from some kind old woman's kitchen. Caspian had stumbled through learning a few river dances as Lucy gracefully danced in circles around him. Then they had sat on an abandoned sugar factory roof gazing at the stars.

Lucy tripped up the final stair and Caspian caught her, carrying her to prop him against the doorway to her room. He kept his arms around her to help her keep her balance (or so he told himself). She giggled as she looked at him. Then she cocked her head to the side, studying him.

"What is it Lucy?" Caspian asked, his heart stuttering a little.

"There are something I just can't figure out about you Caspian." She whispered.

"What did you need to know?"

"If you laugh and talk with me because we're friends or because you're paid to."

"Oh Lucy," Caspian ducked his head close, "I love being around you. You are such a wonderful young woman; so loyal and loving and adventurous. I laugh and talk with you because I like you." Caspian lowered his head and muttered, "…more that I should."

Lucy's hand shot out and forced his face back towards hers, "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Caspian…"  
"Lucy…"

They stared at each other until Lucy went up on her tiptoes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his instinctively went to her waist. She looked at him for only a moment and then pressed her lips to his.

Caspian's mind went blank and all he could think of was _Lucy, Lucy,Lucy…_Lucy's hair, Lucy's lips, Lucy's smell, Lucy's hands twisted in his hair as one of his hands played with her hair and the other pressed her closer to him.

"_You are her guard"_

Peter's voice snapped in his head and he jerked back. Lucy looked confused as he stepped away. "Caspian, why did you stop-"

"We can't do this Lucy."

She was silent for a moment, "What?"

"We can't Lucy." He turned to face her, "I'm your guard. And you're so young."

"Are you calling me a child? Because you weren't just treating me like one." Anger was creeping into her voice and Caspian could tell he had hurt her.

"Lucy stop. We're tired, we've had some wine-"

"Don't." Lucy hissed and Caspian actually backed up. "I grew up on wine, I know what I drank and how it affects me. Don't you dare pin my feelings on being drunk."

Caspian looked away and stated, "We can't."

Caspian didn't look towards her and there was thick silence for a moment. And then he heard her door open and then slam shut.

* * *

Caspian couldn't sleep so he simply lay in bed, hating himself slightly. Hating that he kissed her, hating that he hurt her, hating that he wasn't still kissing her now.

Suddenly, Peter burst into his room. Caspian sat up, "Peter?"

"Where is she? I can't find Lucy anywhere!"

"She was in her room last I chec-"

"SHE'S NOT THERE!"

"She's in Charleston, or at least on her way." A calm, yet resounding voice stand from the doorway. An imposing man stood there, seeming to be surrounded by golden light. Peter whirled to face the door, "Ring Master…how did?"

"She left a letter." The Ring Master held up a letter between her fingers, "She said she couldn't stay here anymore, that she needed Susan."

"Susan?" Peter looked even more confused.

"Older sister advice, on broken hearts." The man replied.

Peter twirled back to face Caspian, looking livid. He opened his mouth when- "PETER." The Ring Master called, "this is a calm discussion that the two of you can have on the train ride to Charleston, we're a few hours behind her so we can all join together by midday tomorrow."

Peter nodded and then gestured for Caspian to follow the Ring Master down to the train station.

**I know it's been a while, sorry!**

**And having Lucy run away is a little OOC, but this is an AU fic. **

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

The train ride from New Orleans to Charleston seemed to take years. Caspian couldn't sit still or even focus his mind. Not between Peter's glares and his own twisting guilt, he kept twitching in his seat. Only when the Ring Master was in the room did some feeling of calmness wash over him. The Ring Master appeared to have that affect.

_Speaking of the devil…_ Caspian looked up as the Ring Master came into the compartment. "We'll be arriving in ten minutes and Edmund will meet us there and take us to Susan's husband's house." Caspian looked up in shock, as did Peter, "I was going to inform you, but I felt going after Lucy was more important, especially since Lucy will be returning with us while Susan will be staying with her husband." Peter looked like he was about to protest but the Ring Master raised his hand. "In due time Peter; first I must speak with Caspian." He turned towards him and gestured towards the hall, "Come."

Caspian, not really knowing what else to do, followed the majestic man into the train's hallway. They walking in silence for a few moments before the Ring Master spoke, "Tell me Caspian, do you truly care for her or is this some passing fancy?"

Caspian gulped and paused before answering, "It is a question that I've had to wrestle with myself, sir. At first, I believed that it was merely attraction but after getting to know her…I can't…not love her. I'm sure that doesn't' make sense."

"Love never does." The Ring Master chuckled. "You must realize, Peter had already lost one sister. He's terrified of losing his baby sister."

"He hired me to be her guard," Caspian shook his head, "I fail to see the threat I would bring."

"The look you gave Lucy," The Ring Master smiled, "It was the same one Richard gave Susan. And they are now wed. However, his over protection is what caused Lucy to repeat her sister's actions." He then smiled at Caspian, "He should have just let you two be."

"Do you…?"

"Approve?" The Ring Master quirked his brow, "Lucy is my dearest one. To find someone who loves her so much and would do anything to protect her, yes I approve. Deeply, might I add." He smiled at Caspian. "You may go back to the compartment and get Peter, we'll be arriving soon."

Caspian nodded- he couldn't stop smiling- and turned to go get Peter. _I'll fix things with Lucy, if it's the last thing I do. _Then a question popped into his head, "Sir?" The Ring Master turned back to him, "What do they call you? Besides 'Sir' and 'The Ring Master'?"

He smiled again, "They call me Aslan."


	9. Chapter 9

Peter seemed unusually quiet on the carriage ride to Susan's husband- and now her- home. Aslan had left the two of them after the carriage had been packed with their trunks. He apparently had some quick business to attend to before he met with them for supper prepared by Susan's cook, who was apparently from one of the best cooking schools in Paris.

"This is my fault." Peter said quietly, breaking the thick tension that filled the carriage. "If I had never tried to warn you off, if I had simply let you two be…"

"It was my harsh actions that caused her to run." Caspian interrupted, "Not yours."

"You would have never reacted so harshly if I had not interfered." Peter finally looked at him, "You are a good man Caspian. I…" Peter ran a hand through his hair distractedly, "I was so afraid of losing Lucy. I used your job against your feelings- and apparently hers- because I was so scared of losing my baby sister that I drove her away."

Caspian reached carefully, and the clasped his hand on Peter's shoulder. "We'll get her back."

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her bed, or the guest bed in Susan's home. Though Susan's husband Richard had told her it was her room whenever she chose to visit. She still couldn't believe her sister was married.

She had recalled when Susan and Richard first met. The circus had been in New York and Richard had seen Susan practicing high-wire the day before they had opened to the public. After that, she recalled seeing Richard almost everywhere the circus travel for eight months. Susan told her that Richard's father had died and he was forced to stop traveling and take over his family's business in Charleston. When he had asked Susan to come with him and be his wife, she couldn't refuse.

Susan had knocked on her door, interrupting Lucy from her thoughts. "How many times must I apologize Lucy?"

Lucy had to simile at her eldest sister. "I have forgiven you already Susan. I cannot fault you for loving someone." Tears sprung into Lucy's eyes against her will. Caspian had not left her mind. Every time she thought of him, her heart ached. She wasn't foolish enough to be believe she was in love with Caspian, but she also wasn't stupid enough to believe she wasn't falling. She had thought he had felt similar, but apparently he hadn't. She had never felt so stupid and embarrassed in all of her life.

Susan set now the tray of tea she had brought up for Lucy, and sat on the edge of the bed and placed her arm around Lucy in a tight hug. "You came to me." Susan said in wonder.

"I need my older sister and her wise words." Lucy shrugged but buried her head further in her sister's shoulder, finding comfort in her warmth and the smell of her hair.

"My wise words are the boys are fools." Susan pulled back to look at Lucy, "And then they grow to be men and they are bigger fools yet." She rubbed Lucy's shoulder, "From what you have told me, you are not a fool, it seems like Caspian cares for you." Susan laughed a little, "My guess is that our lovely eldest brother has something to do with your beau's strange actions." Lucy raised her eyebrow at Susan, and she gaffed, "Lucy, you know how protective Peter gets, and as I can tell from the _guard _he hired, he's only gotten more protective. I'm sure that he may have had a word with Caspian."

"But…why would he...I mean, how would he even know to say anything to Caspian?" Lucy's had started to tear up.

"If Caspian cared enough to kiss you Lucy, then I'm guessing Peter may have noticed something." Susan wiped away her sister's tears before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Sometimes love is so obvious to everyone except the two involved…as a wise man said, love is blind."

"I think that means that looks don't matter in a relationship." Lucy laughed, feeling lighter and lighter by the moment. She truly loved her sister. "Lucy, don't correct me when I'm trying to be comforting." Susan gave her a light shove and then pulled her into a tight hug, both sisters laughing.

There was a knock on the door frame and Edmund stood there. "I thought I'd give you two lovely ladies some warning, Richard sent his carriage to pick up Peter and Caspian and they will be back very soon." Susan felt Lucy stiffen. "They are not to speak to Lucy until I have a word with them." Susan gave Lucy another hug and then stood, lifting her head high and ran her hands down her dress front. "Lucy, dress for dinner, formal please as the Ring Master will be joining us. I shall send a maid." She turned to Edmund, "Would you please inform the household that our guests will be arriving soon." She walked out of the door, "And I shall go greet them."

* * *

The carriage slowed and finally in front of a grand home. _He_ _must be some family business…_Caspian thought absent-mindedly, as the driver helped Peter out and then himself. The home was a sage green, and at least three stories high, with a white porch and white fences. A beautiful young woman stood at the door, dressed in a way clearly showed upper class.

"Susan." Peter called and then rushed towards her. She strode towards him and greeted him with a swift slap across the face. Caspian had to jump back a bit as Susan turned her fiery gaze on him. She stalked towards him and he rapidly backed up until he was pinned against the carriage. She glared and hissed "I haven't decided if I am going to slap you, or simply not allow you to speak to Lucy." She flipped around and strode back towards the house "Both of you, in the lounge. Now."

Caspian looked blankly at Peter, who shrugged and gestured for them to follow Susan.

* * *

It only took about twenty minutes to explain what had all happened; Susan had heard most of the story from Lucy already. Susan paced as the two men sat awkwardly and ashamed. "…And so we got on the first train we could…" Peter trailed off as Susan stopped pacing. She came towards Peter and he stood, unsure of what she was about to do. She stood toe to toe with him and then pulled him into a hug. "You idiot. Both of you." She looked towards Caspian.

There was a knock at the door. Richard opened door, "Dearest, supper is ready." Caspian felt the wind knocked off him, seeing Lucy standing behind Susan's husband with whom he could only assume was her other brother Edmund. They appeared to be deep in conversation- she didn't seem to noticed Peter or himself.

It was clear how in love Susan and Richard were. As soon as they were in the same room, they only had eyes for each other. Susan smiled brilliantly and drifted over to him, taking his offered arm. This movement appeared to have caught Lucy's eye and she looked into the lounge, only to see Caspian looking at her with an expression of a kicked puppy. She looked surprised at his expression, but after a beat, her face hardened and she swiftly turned away and stalked down the hallway. Most likely towards the dining room, seeing as she was dressed for dinner. _She is always so beautiful, but dressed elegantly, she looks the Queen of some paradise's Golden Age. _Caspian thought as he trailed after Susan and Richard out of the room.

Edmund approached Peter and gave him a swift hug before turning to Caspian, "Judging by the fact both you and Lucy look hurt and confused in each other's presence, you must be Caspian."


End file.
